Vamp '85: New Year's Eve
Vamp '85: New Year' Eve was one of the five scarezones that was featured during Halloween Horror Nights 28. It was located in New York. History and Location On June 7th, 2018, Universal announced that a scarezone that served as a sequel to the 2016 scarezone, Vamp '55, would be coming to their Halloween Horror Nights event that year. The scarezone would feature vampires on the night of December 31st, 1984 celebrating the new year. The scarezone would be located in the large New York area of the park, which is a recreation of the city of New York. Description As the ball drops in New York City, this New Year’s bash is about to bite. Literally. It’s December 31, 1984. As the ball drops in New York City, this New Year’s Eve bash is about to bite. Literally. A blood-sucking DJ counts down the biggest hits of the 80s as fanged punks, big-haired blood-suckers and lace-gloved vampires hunt down partygoers. The howl of synthesizers masks your growing screams. When this year ends, so will you. Scarezone The scarezone featured actors playing terrified humans (including a news anchor and her cameraman), blood-drenched vampires dressed to the nines in 80s gear, and vampire versions of popular 80s stars such as Michael Jackson, Freddie Mercury, Prince, and Adam Ant. Scareactors * Trisha White * Cameraman Mike * Clorissa * Vampire Prince * Vampire Michael Jackson * Vampire Rick James * Vampire Cyndi Lauper * Vampire Tina Turner * Vampire Madonna * Vampire Adam Ant * Vampire Boy Goerge * Female Vampire Goth * Dj Vampire * Vampire Rapper * Male Party Revellers * Female Party Revellers Pictures Vamp '85 Art.png|Art design by Wendigutz Vamp 85 Vampire Prince.png Vamp 85 Vampire Cyndi Lauper.png Vamp 85 Vampire Tina Turner.png Vamp 85 Vampire Madonna.png Vamp 85 Vampire Adam Ant.png Vamp 85 Vampire Female 1.png Trisha White.png Vamp 85 Props 4.JPG Vamp 85 Props 3.JPG Vamp 85 Props 2.JPG Vamp 85 Props 1.JPG Vamp 85 Scareactor 63.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 62.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 61.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 60.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 59.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 58.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 57.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 56.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 55.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 54.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 53.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 52.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 51.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 50.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 49.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 48.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 47.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 46.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 45.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 44.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 43.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 42.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 41.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 40.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 39.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 38.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 37.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 36.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 35.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 34.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 33.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 32.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 31.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 30.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 29.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 28.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 27.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 26.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 25.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 24.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 23.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 22.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 21.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 20.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 19.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 18.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 17.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 16.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 15.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 14.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 13.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 12.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 11.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 10.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 9.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 8.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 7.png Vamp 85 Scareactor 6.jpg Vamp 85 Scareactor 5.jpg Vamp 85 Scareactor 4.jpg Vamp 85 Scareactor 3.jpg Vamp 85 Scareactor 2.jpg Vamp 85 Scareactor 1.jpg Category:Original scarezones Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando scarezones Category:Halloween Horror Nights 28 Category:New York (Orlando)